Casa di Angelo
Casa di Angelo was a restaurant owned by Angelo Punchinello in 2001. Characteristics Restaurant Angelo Punchinello's restaurant was an older building that was quite large and spread out. The front area had several booth tables and a bar, with a door at the back that led to an open kitchen and a storage room. The front area was also connected to multiple dining areas by a short hallway for the bathrooms, and the dining section furthest from the entrance had a hallway with a few small sets of stairs that led up the second floor as well as the balcony seating. The second floor also had the main kitchen area, which was large and equipped with a variety of cooking appliances, in addition to a small service elevator and a food-prep space adjacent to the kitchen. The service elevator led to an old storage space on the ground floor, accessible by stairs in the back corner of the main kitchen. The small, old storage area had a hatch built into the floor in the corner of the room, which led to the city sewer tunnels. Sewers The sewers were a network of maze-like tunnels with metal catwalks for sewer maintenance workers, which provided a means to travel above the sewage that ran below the grated platforms. The tunnels were wide and large, capable of handling large quantities of flowing sewage; they were also useful for the Punchinellos who used the sewer access hatch in the restaurant to reach a door that led out of the sewers to the street outside near Punchinello's establishment. Events After Max Payne killed Boris Dime, he allowed Vladimir Lem to reclaim the Charon and its cargo during the winter storm of 2001. Max's focus then shifted to Angelo Punchinello, his lead on the trafficking of Valkyr, and who was also a powerful, well-protected individual who seemed to be very difficult to reach without going through his numerous Mafia soldiers. Max decided that, in order to meet up with the Punchinello Don personally, he had to come up with some leverage that could get Max a meeting with Punchinello. Payne used the Charon's cargo of weaponry as a bargaining tool to get Punchinello to meet with him, and the crime boss instructed Max to meet him at his restaurant, Casa di Angelo. When Max got inside Punchinello's restaurant, no one was there to meet him; instead, a chain reaction of explosives went off throughout the restaurant, which set it ablaze and made escaping from the building practically impossible. As Max rushed through the building and away from the explosions going off around him, he made his way up to the second floor, where he reached the main kitchen and escaped the fiery explosions. Once he began to cross the room towards a staircase that led back downstairs into a storage room, a mobster ran out and attempted to take Max out. Payne took him, and a few other assailants downstairs, out and used the hatch in the first-floor storage room to climb down into the city's sewer system. Down there, Max walked through the maze-like tunnels while in a shoot-out with nearly a dozen gunmen, and after he took them all out he left the sewer via a door the shooters were using to gain access to the sewers and the restaurant. Vladimir Lem, after seeing Punchinello's burning restaurant, offered Max a ride to Punchinello Manor so that Max could finally bring the Mafia Don down. Weapons Located *Beretta *Pump-Action Shotgun *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Ingram *Grenade Behind the Scenes *Casa di Angelo translates from Italian as 'Angelo's House' or 'House of Angelo.' Angelo can also be translated as Angel, meaning the name could be intended to mean 'The House of Angels.' *In the movie Goodfellas, two of the main characters burn down an associate's restaurant, similar to Casa di Angelo. However, the restaurant in the film was destroyed for insurance purposes, while Punchinello's restaurant was burned down to kill Max Payne (though it is possible Punchinello would have claimed the insurance money for the destruction of his restaurant as well). Appearances *''Max Payne'' **Part II: A Cold Day in Hell ***Put Out My Flames With Gasoline Gallery Casa_dining.png|Dining area near the entrance of the restaurant MaxPayne_2011-04-27_15-42-53-57.jpg|Max running through the fiery building Sewer_tunnel.png|The sewer tunnels that run underneath the city Sewer_sign.png|The same sign is posted throughout the sewer tunnels ru:Ресторан «Casa di Angelo»es:Casa di Angelopl:Casa di Angelode:Casa di Angelo Category:Locations Category:Max Payne 1 locations Category:Max Payne 1